


Нет пределов

by wakeupinlondon



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Фитц и Шут после спасения от Бледной Женщины.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764609) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Робин Хобб.

_— Мне снилось, что я был тобой, — тихо сказал Шут, обращаясь к пламени костра._  
— В самом деле?  
— А ты был мной.  
«Судьба Шута»

Дни и ночи Шут проводил в полузабытьи. Отчасти это было к лучшему — жизнь в его изувеченном, покрытом кровоподтёками теле поддерживали только Скилл, Уит и моё отчаянное желание, чтобы он выжил.

Я оставил Шута совсем ненадолго — наловить рыбы из ближайшего ручья да нарвать из кустов зелени, — но он никак не выходил у меня из головы. Когда я вернулся в лагерь, Шут казался спящим. Я не хотел потревожить его сон, загрохотав котлом для варки, так что повесил выпотрошенную рыбу на развилистые ветви в тени и прислонился к дереву, молча наблюдая за Шутом.

Глядя на то, как мой друг беспокойно дремал на скромном ложе, что мы соорудили из моего плаща, я уже не в первый раз принялся размышлять о случившемся. Что же между нами произошло, когда я проник через Скилл в измученное тело Шута, чтобы вновь вернуть его к жизни? Его сознание проскользнуло в моё тело и моими глазами увидело свой труп, я же медленно и осторожно убеждал его исцелиться. Потом я вернулся в своё тело, а он — в своё.

— Если я потерплю неудачу, — шептал я ему, — возьми мою жизнь и проживи за меня. — У меня всё получилось — по крайней мере, мой Шут остался жив, хотя тогда, видя, как он дергался и стонал во сне, я не был так уверен в благоприятном исходе. Но всё же я не мог удержаться от мыслей о том, что могло бы произойти, не сумей я восстановить его ткани. Я бы умер; я был готов принять эту смерть. То была единственная соразмерная цена, и я бы её заплатил.

Но что же Шут? Как бы он жил в моём теле — которое, как я только сейчас понял, так же отличалось от его, как и моё — от тела Ночного Волка? Я так часто соединял своё сознание с волчьим, что мне не казалось странным смотреть его глазами, воспринимать мир через запах и слух, а не через скупую призму человеческих чувств. Что же ощущал Шут, когда был изменён и скован моим человеческим телом, так сильно не похожим на его собственное?

— Не... так уж не похожим, — прохрипел чей-то голос. Только спустя мгновение я осознал, что это голос Шута, и меня бросило в дрожь.

— Как... — Я облизал губы; мой голос звучал так же надтреснуто и хрипло, как и у Шута. — Как ты... ты можешь слышать мои мысли?

— Вернись, — прошептал он.

Я отложил мешок с зеленью и улёгся рядом с Шутом. Он всегда предпочитал лежать между мной и костром, хотя теперь, когда наступил день, угли уже едва тлели. Должно быть, исходящего от них скудного тепла не хватало, чтобы согреться, потому что Шут привлёк меня к себе и положил голову мне на грудь. Я гладил его золотые волосы и ждал, пока он перестанет вздрагивать.

Наконец он заговорил — так тихо, что не будь его губы рядом с моим ухом, я бы ничего не услышал.

— Нет пределов.

Он повторял свои прежние слова или же ту мысль, что вертелась у меня в голове, когда мы вернулись обратно в свои тела? Мы с ним — одно целое. В нашей любви нет пределов — как и в нас самих.

Шута затрясло, дыхание вырывалось у него из груди с резкими хрипами, и на миг я забеспокоился; затем понял, что он смеётся.

— И то и другое, — сказал он между тяжёлыми вздохами. Переведя дыхание, он пробормотал: — Фитц, ты пытаешься рисовать на воде узоры.

— Какие-то пределы важны, — сказал я, думая о Пеладайн и её кошке.

— А какие-то — мнимы. Нет, я понимаю, что ты имел в виду. — Он потянулся к моей руке и накрыл её ладонью. — Мы по-прежнему Фитц и его Шут. Но когда ты одалживаешь кому-то своё пальто, его могут вернуть тебе с чужими вещами в карманах.

В его усталом голосе зазвучали отголоски прежнего юмора, и у меня на сердце полегчало, хотя слова Шута и взволновали меня.

— Ты не взял ничего, что я бы сам тебе с радостью не дал.

— Это не совсем так. Скорее... то, что ты сделал, оставило следы. Как следы путешественника в лесу. Может быть, со временем они исчезнут... — Его голос звучал неуверенно и слегка встревоженно.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я оставил тебя... — «мёртвым», подумал я, но не произнёс вслух. — Таким, как нашёл?

Он ещё крепче вцепился в мою ладонь.

— Ты так не сделал, а значит, нет смысла это обсуждать.

— Значит, не будем, — сказал я. Я заключил его худое вздрагивающее тело в объятия, а он принялся гладить пальцами мою спину. Мы молчали.

Когда я оторвался от него, рыба уже подсохла, а в зелень забралась мышь. Это не имело значения. Я развёл костер и приготовил нам скудный ужин — который показался мне ничуть не хуже роскошных блюд с кухни Баккипа. Я был счастлив сидеть у этого костра, с другом под боком и со следами нашей связи — в его сердце и в моём.


End file.
